


Lemon

by mresundance



Series: Shomatober Flashfiction [12]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Lemons, Meta, Metafiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: For #Shomatober.Shoma reads smutty fanfic of him and his lovers. One day he gets discovered.





	Lemon

**Nagoya**

**May 2019**

_ Javier's swollen member throbbed and he desired nothing more than to have Yuzuru on his knees, sucking his cock. _

"What are you reading?" Itsuki comes up behind Shoma as he's scrolling down.

"What? AH!" Shoma snaps his phones shut. "It's none of your business."

Itsuki crosses his arms and pouts, in the way only a younger brother can. Shoma is immune to it and just laughs. 

Grumbling, Itsuki wanders off and Shoma goes to his bedroom, sliding the door behind him and settling on his futon. He opens his phones and finishes that Yuzuvier fic. It is really quite awful as far as, well, any writing went, and the fact it is so convoluted makes Shoma's head ache. Reading English is strenuous to begin with. But he leaves kudos nonetheless. 

Now he's flipping through the Yuzusho tag, wondering why there is exactly one writer of Shovier, and why that pairing wouldn't be just as obvious as Yuzusho or Yuzuvier. 

He finds a fic that seems promising. 

_ Yuzuru stood, gleaming from the shower, in only a towel. Shoma squeaked and felt himself blush. _

Shoma rolls his eyes. As if he is some coy virgin. Still, he feels his cock beginning to stiffen at the image of a shower damp Yuzu. 

He's touching himself through his jeans when the door to his bedroom rattles open.

"It's a lemon, isn't it?"

Shoma's hand flings up and away from his crotch.

"A what?" 

"You know, smutty fan ficition. They call it a 'lemon' in English."

"How --" Shoma begins.

"Your browser history is synced to the desktop," Itsuki grins.

Shoma decides not to punch his brother or wrestle him, given he is half hard. 

"You shouldn't even be reading this stuff," Shoma says, more to annoy Itsuki than anything. 

He is hardly the purity police.

"I know where all your condoms are and put up with all your sex noises with Yuzu and _ Jaaaaavi _."

He does have that last point.

Shoma sighs. 

"Just -- clear my history and disconnect my phone's browser from the desktop."

"Or you could do it."

"Then I will. Now let me read my -- lemons."

"There's a really good one about you and Javi called _ Mi Amor _ \--"

Shoma throws his shoe at his brother, who shuts the door, snickering.

He most definitely does not search out _ Mi Amor _ and read it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me about the browser history syncing, because my phone does that.
> 
> All the fic in this is made up.


End file.
